Live on The Radio
by SweetGA07
Summary: A girl gets more then the she thought. OC?


Me and My boyfriend of 2 and half years never really put our relationship out in the open for people to know. Only our close friends and family members knew we were dating. After all these time we decided to put it out in the open that we were a couple. Today was the day our friends Matt, Jeff, Shane and himself were going to be on a local radio station.

"Good luck guys." I said as I kissed him on the lips and kissed the other guys on the cheek as they walked out of the door.

I locked the door to the house we shared and sat down on the couch as our dog Oz sat down beside me and put his head on my lap. I looked at the clock and grabbed the remote for the radio and turned it to the station they were going to be doing the interview at.

"Welcome everyone we here with 4 of the fan favorites of WWE We have house the home town boys here in the station with us today." Dj Mac said and u could hear the guys laughing in the background a little bit. "Well guys lets get started so all the fans can do it.

"HI!!!!!!" they all said at once making me laugh as he I held petted Oz on the head.

"Let's get personal shall we?" Dj Mac said laughing. "Most of the fans around here know which person is with whom. But for the fans who don't know lets tell him." He added.

I now was the one who was sitting on my couch with a smile on my face hoping that he would actually tell the world who was he was dating.

"I am willing to say that I have been dating the same girl for almost 5 years her name is Beth." Jeff said very happily making me smile even more as I noticed that Beth had walked into the living room with Carmon behind her.

I looked up at them as they sat down on either side of me on the couch while Carmon had moved Oz to the other side of the couch.

"Do you think he will mention me?" I asked looking at both of the girls.

"I think so." Beth replied smiling. "After all you guys decide that you wanted to make it known last night." She added.

I nodded at her as I listened to the conversation on the radio.

"I have been dating a wrestler in training named Carmon Michaels no relationship to Shawn either." Matt said laughing making Carmon and us laugh at him.

I was holding onto a pillow waiting to hear the voice of the man I have been dating.

"I am dating TNA knockout Talia Madison." Shane said and you could tell he was smiling. "She is going to kill me for saying that on the radio but I want people to know she is mine." He added laughing this time.

Carmon and Beth were both looking at me as I got up from the couch with Oz behind me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and quickly returned to the living room and heard a laugh on the radio and I knew who it was which made me want to smile.

"Most people think that you are the only single one is that true?" Dj Mac asked.

"No I'm not single. I have been dating a local girl who is from Whispering Pines for 2 and half years yes we waited until my divorce was in monition." He said and you knew he was smiling you could tell it in his face. "Her is Natasha." He said smiling.

I was smiling like no tomorrow as I looked at the girls.

"But Mac I know that my girl is listening to this tonight with a few of the other girls that were mentioned today and I want to know if I am able to do something?" He said.

"Sure not a problem dude do what you need to do." Dj Mac said laughing.

Carmon and Beth looked each other and I noticed it I couldn't help but think they knew something was going on.

"Natasha I know your listening to me and I think you might want to sit down for this." He said and you could hear the guys in the back ground tell me to sit down.

I sat down on the love seat and looked at the girls who were still smiling like kids in a candy store.

"I want you to know that I love you to death and I know that I have said a lot of things to a lot of people saying that I would never get married and I was sure that I would never find love again but after I met you Nat I realized that I should have married you all long." He said making me smiling. "Would you do me the honor of taking the Prince of Punk off the market and marrying me?" he added.

When he finished his comment I had a cell phone in my face and I noticed that it was the radio station number and I was online.

"Natasha are you there?" said Dj Mac laughing. "Are you going to leave this man hanging?" he added.

"I am here I'm sorry." I said smiling as I looked at Carmon and Beth who both wanted to know the answer to the question that was just asked to me live on the air. "Shannon Moore I will be more then honor to marry you." I added.

After I finished my answer there cheers on both ends of the phone making me laugh.

"Well ladies it is official The Prince of Punk is off the market." Dj Mac said smiling.

I hung up the cell phone and threw it back to Beth as I was smiling a huge smile. The radio interview went fast and quick. All three of us girls were sitting on the couch talking when we heard cars pull into the drive way. I walked over to the window and looked out the window and saw Shannon was the first out of the car and running toward the house.

"BABY!" Shannon shouted as I walked around the corner. "I love you." He added.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

He grabbed left hand and kissed it as he slipped the ring on my finger. The rest of the people around us were cheering as kissed.

"Your mine Shannon Moore." I said smiling.

Shannon picked me up and hugged me tightly as I looked at the ring on my finger. I had gotten more then I had asked for when we said that we would make us known the wrestling fans and the world.


End file.
